KK's Love Sonet
by KusaFox
Summary: K.K. SLider x Kicks The Skunk romance :P so yaoi, might make it more than pg-13 later XD
1. The Beginning of The Symphany

Another night, the young skunk sat, placed on his stoop waiting for others that wanted shoe shines. As he sat, staring at the fountain and the animals walking about, he sighed a lonely sigh. A poor homeless skunk that just wanted someone to be there.

As he was closing up one night, a voice came through the wind like a howl, asking for a quick shine. As Kicks turned around he noticed something that his eyes couldn't believe. It was K.K. Slider. "I'm sorry, I'm done for the night please come back later." said the astonished skunk. "Please just real quick, I've got a gig in like 10 minutes, and my new shoes for my outfit are scuffed." pleaded the canine. "Alright, real quick." sighed the young skunk. As he front flipped off of the stoop and K.K. took his place, he pulled out his shining towel. "I'm surprised someone as famous as you would come to me." the skunk stated as he shined the shoes. "I have heard from many that you are a master, I had to see for myself." kindly said K.K. "Well...thank you sir." said the skunk shyly. K.K. looked down, seeing the light reflect off his shoes and seeing Kicks in them. "They never told me how cute you looked though." K.K. said with a smile. Kicks couldn't think of any words to say, he just blushed as he gave K.K. his best polishing and shining that he had ever gave.

"You know, my gigs not far, how would you like to come with me?" Asked K.K., still smiling bright. "Is he asking me out?" thought the young skunk as his blush grew brighter. "I...I don't know, wouldn't it give you a bad image to be seen with me?" "Nonsense! You look fine!" said K.K., defending Kicks from his self. "Just come with me, you will have a great time!" "O...okay" said the young skunk boy almost done with the shine. "Th...There you go sir." "How much do I owe you?" pondered K.K. "It's fine sir, It's on the house." K.K. Stood up giving him double what Kicks charges, and grabbed him by the paw. Smiling, K.K. Said "Come on, Let's go."

A few hours later at The Roost, there sat K.K., performing K.K. Love Song under the bright light of the stage, Kicks just sat there, drinking his coffee and looking directly at K.K., a smile slowly starting to form. "Could it be, that he's singing this to me?" wondered the skunk, his ears receiving every beautiful tone that K.K. let off. As K.K. finished the song he stated that there was a special guest in the house, and that the title of the next song is what he felt for the special guest. The song was entitled "Lucky K.K." Kicks soon realized what the song was and looked deeply into K.K.'s eyes, with K.K. staring right back at him with a smile. To Kicks it looked like hearts were flying everywhere, around K.K. Every note felt like an eternity that Kicks enjoyed. After K.K. finished his melody that secretly was about Kicks, he thanked everyone for coming out and said that he would be at the same place at the same time, next Saturday.

after everyone left, and it was just Kicks, K.K., and Brewster, Kicks stood up from his seat and walked up to the stage, complimenting K.K. on what a beautiful voice he had. "Thank you" K.K. Gratiously said, accepting the love. "So...was that last song...were you thinking about me?" asked Kicks with an obvious blush taking over his black and white face. "Why, yes it was Skunky Boy" said K.K. Trying to hold his blush back. "Bu...but we just met each other this same night." said Kicks with a brighter blush appearing. K.K., hopping off the stage whispered in Kicks' ear "Ever heard of "Love at first sight?"" "Y...yes" Kicks agreed quietly. K.K. Smiled as he thanked Brewster for letting him preform again. "That's okay, everyone loves you K.K., anyone would be lucky to call the wandering K.K. Slider their own" Kicks just blushed more as K.K. released a slight chuckle. "Night Brewster" "Night K.K." K.K. then turned to Kicks offering to walk him home. With a quick, gentle grab of Kick's paw, they were off. "I had a real good time tonight K.K, thanks for having me" again said the skunk shyly. "Did you have a good time" the canine asked as he smiled at the skunk. "Y...yeah... c...can I come next week too?" asked the skunk quizically "Next week? I was thinking of giving you your own personal show in front of your stoop, just for you, and you alone." stated K.K. "B...but I...I'm very busy w...with work...and...and" sensing the skunks shyness K.K. said comfortingly "Remember what Brewster said to me back at the cafe?" "Y...Yes" "Well, I believe that to be quite the opposite, I believe he really should've said "Kicks" , instead of "K.K." The young skunk just looked away, his face as red as a tomato at this point. "W...Well, we're here...Th-" before the skunk could finish his sentence K.K. gave the skunk a quick, and tender kiss, letting the passion flow through both of them. Kicks slowly closed his eyes, imagining K.K. holding him, singing to him the most beautiful rhapsodies, and promising never to stop loving him. As K.K. broke the kiss he asked "See you tomorrow?" all the skunk could do was smile, blushingly and nod. "Night, sweet skunk" K.K. said, finally letting out his blush. "Good night my beautiful K.K." stated the skunk with the most love in his tone he thought was ever possible.


	2. A Week Later

The wind blew gently through the trees as Kicks tossed and turned in bed not able to sleep. He sighed softly as he sat up on the side of his bed, humming to himself the tune that K.K. had sang for him a week before. He got dressed, walked outside and took a little stroll around the city. He looked up into the brightly lit starry sky and wondered to himself if K.K. was looking up himself. He looked down at the ground reassuring himself that K.K. would be in town to do his weekly show and he would get to see him. He sighed again, this time more breathy and filled with emotion. The wind blew through Kicks' hair as he stopped and looked back up at the stars. Kicks smiled a little feeling as if K.K. was with him, he said to himself "My K.K. is a star, he is watching down on my." Kicks nodded and turned around, starting his trip back home, looking up at the sky all the entire way. Kicks reached for the keys in his pocket as he approached the front door, fiddeling with all the keys til he found the right one, from the shadow a familar voice was heard. "Well hey there handsome." Kicks turned to see a half moon revealed K.K. Kicks stared at him, wondering if this was actually K.K. or just a vision of loneliness. K.K. walked forward and caressed Kicks' cheek, "This week has been the longest ever, but I am here now" K.K. said with a velvet smile. Kicks gulped, the corners of his mouth turning upward as he squuezed himself to K.K. "Oh how I have missed you! but wait, your show isn't til later, what are you doing here?" Kicks pondered. "Why?" K.K. chuckled, answering with a question "What do you think me loving you means?" Kicks invited K.K. in, giving him the tour of the place. As they passed by the bedroom, K.K. yawned and stretched his arm behind Kicks, trying to convey and obvious message. The skunk could feel himself turning hot. "It must have been a long night for you, maybe you should get some rest" Kicks stated with a blush expanding on his face as he looked down at the ground. "Well you see I lost my teddy skunk and I just can't sleep with out him." Kicks' eyes widened, again another message K.K. was trying to get through to him. K.K. pulled Kicks to him, resting his head on top of Kicks'. Kicks looked up at K.K.'s face as K.K. started humming the tune he had sang about Kicks the week before. Kicks closed his eyes nodding, "The bedroom's this way.." Kicks had said feeling safe in K.K.'s arms. K.K. turned with the young skunk in his arms, walking them both to the bedroom. K.K. reluctantly let go of Kicks, laying him down gently, fluffing and placing a pillow under his head, and pulled the blankets over him. Kicks rolled over to see K.K. crawling in next to him. "It has only been a week...but...I love you K.K. Slider" Kicks spoke, feeling as if fireworks had just gone off. K.K. rolled over facing Kicks as he pulled the blankets up over himself, he again caressed Kicks' cheek, looking deeply into his eyes. "I love you too my handsome skunk" K.K.'s velvety voice still piercing the silence of the room. Kcks wiggled up closer to K.K. resting his head on the dog's chest, grabbing paw interlocking their digits. "Never let me go" Kicks said sweetly. "Never in a million years." K.K. replied, kissing the Skunk's forehead. K.K. rested his head against Kicks' s he pulled him closer. "Never in a million years" K.K. echoed, giving the skunk the sweetest kiss, that no fairytale could ever surpass. "Babe, can I ask you something?" Kicks responded giggling "I don't know I think you just did" K.K. giggled and gave Kicks a quick kiss. "I will take that as a yes then." K.K. continued "I miss you when I am gone, the road is a long, weary, and lonely one, for a dog out there on his own. I want you to come on the road with me so we can never be apart." Kicks blushed, trying to find the words he wanted to speak to his love, but only able to produce a nod. "And someday, would you also consider changing your name?" Kicks looked confused as he asked what K.K. had meant. "Nothing big like your first name, but I mean...would you like to be known someday as Kicks Slider?" Kicks again stared off into space, stunned at what he was just asked. Kicks, squeezing K.K.'s paw tight, Kicks let out a soft "Yes." as his heart beat through his chest. K.K. smiled one last time as he said "Goodnight then Mr. Slider." Kissing Kicks one last time as sweet and passionate as he could. Kicks echoed quietly, the blush now easily seen from ear to ear, "Goodnight Mr Slider."


End file.
